17 de setiembre
by Isi-san
Summary: Cuenta una vieja historia como se enamoraron dos Jonnin de Konoha... Kurenai participa... Tsunade es una borracha xD. Es un pequeño one-shot disfrutenlo :D


Sí! Yo de nuevo ^^

Si, un KakaAnko… De nuevo ^^

Esto se llama no tener internet por un día entero y que imaginación decidiera tocar a la puerta de mi cabeza ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, T^T algún día Kakashi será mío, pero por el momento solo me lo puedo imaginar haciendo lo que me gustaría que hiciera en la serie… Y claro, trayéndolo a sus ojos para que _los torturen_ cof cof lo lean ^o^

**Advertencias:** Hmm… La historia es narrada por Anko. Es un one-shot :P

**Sugerencias:** Dejar un review a Isi-san luego de leer la historia ^^

* * *

**17 de setiembre**

_**By Isi-san.**_

17 de setiembre del 1996… Esa era una noche común y corriente… Exceptuando claro, que era el baile anual para Jonnin de Konoha.

Mi nombre, Anko Mitarashi, tengo unos 28 años de edad, de los cuales casi diez han sido como Jonnin especializada. Me gusta el dango, y… odio bailar.

Si hay algo en el planeta que odio… son los estúpidos bailes para Jonnin. Siempre es lo mismo, todos los borrachos del pueblo están ahí, como Shikaku Nara, o Inoishi Yamanaka, quienes aprovechan cualquier evento para llegar al límite, incluyendo claro a la Hokage. Las estupiditas parejas románticas, como Asuma y Kurenai se pierden entre las personas, y lo único que se sabe de ellos es que están detrás de un árbol cerca del lugar… Shizune siempre está cuidando de que Tsunade-sama no beba de más, y de que Jiraiya no se aproveche de ella en el estado en que la susodicha siempre termina después de dos copas, aunque bien todos saben que borracha o sobria a Tsunade no se le puede tocar. Ebisu intenta lograr conquistar a alguna chica, pero nunca lo logra… Los típicos amargados de siempre, entre ellos Ibiki Morino… Se sientan en una mesa a discutir acerca de entrenamientos o misiones… Y luego venimos las personas como yo, que son obligadas a ir a la fiesta por la Hokage, y que se la pasan haciendo de todo menos disfrutar la estadía en aquel lugar… Que generalmente es el Bar Kisumo.

Y ahí seria esa noche, ese maldito bar que tiene incluida hasta una gran pista de baile, y ese que me hace desperdiciar una noche de vida todos los años… Cuanto daría yo por quemarlo y que desapareciera de una vez por todas… Pero estoy segura que aunque hiciera eso las fiestas seguirían realizándose, aunque sea en medio del bosque… la Hokage no permitiría que la tradición se deshiciera.

Pero este año tenía un plan. Cuando la Hokage estuviera bien borracha, yo me desaparecería del lugar y escaparía de aquel sitio, y así podría disfrutar de mi noche en algún otro lugar. ¿Plan perfecto no? Pues… no. Le comenté el plan a Kurenai… ¡por Kami! ¡¿Porque lo hice?! Comenzó con su discurso de "comienza a relacionarte mas con las personas" "Mira que los amigos son importantes…" "¡Aprende a bailar!"

Y hasta ahí llego mi plan, y mi momentánea felicidad.

Después de años de promesas, se convenció a si misma de que este año yo aprendería de una vez por todas lo que ella llamaba "baile".

Y fue cuando comenzó mi pesadilla… dos semanas, dos semanas de cumbia, merengue, salsa, mambo, incluso uno que otro bolero… Kurenai había enloquecido. Después de las dos semanas más tortuosas de mi vida, en la cual pase de 3 a 4 horas diarias bailando en el apartamento de Kurenai, podría decirse que aprendí como bailar. Yo sabía que no era una experta, además no me gustaba, por lo cual mis dos pies izquierdos siempre se entremezclaban y conspiraban para hacerme caer. Pero era imposible negársele a la mujer de ojos rojos.

De un pronto a otro, tuve otro plan. Cuando la Hokage estuviera borracha, _y_ Kurenai se fuera con Asuma yo me largaría de ese lugar. Nadie sabría que me fui, de todas formas yo nunca hablaba con nadie, no extrañarían a la mujer sentada en la barra.

Pero ahí no terminaban las cosas, de un pronto a otro, a Kurenai se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de comprarme un vestido… y zapatos. Al menos el color me gustaba, era mi favorito el morado. Luego de escuchar una hora de explicaciones de cómo el vestido asentaba en mi figura y resaltaba mi cabello y mis ojos; Kurenai consiguió que yo prometiera usarlo en la fiesta.

_- Vamos Anko, solo es una hora. En ese tiempo todos tus obstáculos desaparecerían, solo una hora._ – Era el pensamiento que me mantenía aún firme.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -17/Set/1996 ~ ****7:00pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kurenai llegó a mi apartamento junto a Asuma, quería asegurarse de que llegará con el vestido, por lo que decidió recogerme. Yo andaba el vestido puesto, me llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas. Si algo le agradecí a Kurenai, además del color, es que era un vestido muy cómodo para mí. Pero de todas formas, yo tenía mi gabacha de siempre puesta, cubriéndome los brazos y la espalda. Lo único que se veían eran mis zapatos, pero no eran de tacón, eran muy sencillos por lo cual no me molesto tanto usarlos. Estaba soplando mucho viento, la noche estaría fría, de eso estaba segura. Kurenai traía un vestido rojo que le quedaba muy bien junto con un pequeño abrigo que le daba un poco de elegancia a la situación, no sabía muy bien porque iba tan formal… Después de todo íbamos a estar en un bar, pero a Kurenai todo le luce bien. Finalmente Asuma llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una muy linda camisa blanca, pero la última era opacada por el chaleco jonnin que siempre traía puesto. Y sin más, salimos de mi casa en dirección a la fiesta.

Caminamos por casi todas las calles de Konoha, el bar no quedaba tan cerca de mi apartamento. Asuma mantenía a Kurenai abrazada causa del frío que hacía, los dos estaban muy juntos, por un momento me sentí incomoda, pero era algo ridículo, después de todo ellos eran pareja… Y así seguimos hasta que llegamos a aquel bar.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -17/Set/1996 ~ 8****:00 pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Llegamos al lugar, al parecer nadie notó mi nueva apariencia, o al menos no dijeron nada, creo que fue porque llevaba la gabacha cerrada y nadie notaba un vestido debajo de ella. Las personas de siempre nos saludaron al entrar. Shizune, que me dijo que los zapatos estaban muy lindos, haciendo que Kurenai se creciera internamente y me mirara de forma altanera; Ebisu, Gai, e incluso Tsunade-sama que a esas horas ya estaba un poco pasada de copas.

Y así fue como comenzó todo…

**- Hola Anko-san!** – Me saludó un ser que tenía un traje verde acompañado de una corbata azul.

**- Hola Gai** – Le respondí mientras me sentaba junto a la barra y veía como Asuma le secreteaba algo a Kurenai haciendo que inmediatamente ambos se fueran, con unas risillas de parte de mi amiga.

**- Dime, ¿quieres bailar? No será que te quedaras sentada toda la fiesta.**

**- No Gai, gracias pero no me gusta bailar, ya lo sabes bien**.

**- Pero amiga mía, la ¡llama de la juventud arde en ti! Aprovecha ahora que puedes mover tus caderas cuanto quieras, y que puedes estar bailando toda la noche** – Me dijo mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y luego comenzaba a hacer un par de vueltas a mi alrededor, haciendo que me avergonzara un poco de su presencia.

**- Mejor ve a bailar tú, yo beberé un poco, y luego bailare contigo.**

**- Entendido mi querida compañera Jonnin, te estaré esperando en la pista de baile** – Dijo mientras se iba haciendo pasos extraños hasta donde Shizune, a la cual también invito a bailar y ella se negó.

Sólo sonreí, al parecer esta vez el casanova no era Ebisu, sino Gai-sensei. ¿Quién lo diría?, tal vez el tendría más suerte que la que había tenido Ebisu años atrás.

**- No puedo creer que él sea un Jonnin de élite.** – Escuché una voz tras de mí.

**- Debes admitir que como shinobi el no es malo****, Hatake**.

El aludido solo levantó los hombros en signo de no importancia y se sentó junto a mí.

**- Y dime, ¿porque tan sola en la fiesta?**

**- Ya deberías saberlo, siempre pasa lo mismo. Los mismos de siempre se emborrachan, los mismos de siempre solo hablan de misiones, las mismas parejas se pierden en las afueras del lugar; tú solo te sientas a leer tu libro, y yo los observo a todos esperando que se acabe la noche.**

**- Mmm... puedes tener razón** - dijo el Hatake cerrando su libro y metiéndolo en la bolsa de su pantalón. - **¿Bailas?**

**- ¿Ah? **– Respondí sin ocultar un gesto de incredibilidad en mi rostro unido a una gran confusión.

**- Ya me he leído el libro 1****18 veces, y hoy estoy de humor para algo de música, además, de todas las Kunoichi, tú eres a la que prefiero sacar a bailar… ¿Aceptas?**

Iba a rehusar rápidamente la propuesta, pero luego el Hatake me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y me sonrió.

**- Baah, por algo Kurenai me obligo a aprender a bailar… Pero te advierto una cosa****, si te majo un pie, será solo tu culpa.**

**- Está bien **- dijo mientras me sonreía bajo la máscara.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, el ambiente comenzó con un poco de cumbia, apenas nos tocábamos las manos y Kakashi disfrutaba de hacerme dar vueltas rápidas, comencé a agarrarle el ritmo a la pista de baile, y también a notar que Kakashi Hatake bailaba realmente bien…

Luego empezó el merengue… seguimos bailando, le pisé un par de veces los pies a Kakashi, pero este no demostró ningún gesto de incomodidad. Entre vuelta y vuelta Kakashi me unía y separaba un poco de su cuerpo… Nuestras miradas siempre se encontraban, yo solo sonreía, estaba pasando a gusto el momento. Y por alguna extraña razón a veces me apenaba de ver sus ojos sobre mí.

Luego de siete canciones comenzó a hacer un poco de calor, y decidí hacer una pausa para tomar algo, Kakashi me acompaño. Le pidió dos copas de sidra al tipo del bar y este las trajo enseguida.

**- Hatake, ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar? Pensé que tú no sabías.**

**- Uhmm… Bueno, son años de vida Anko, en algún momento he tenido que aprender… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien cuando.**

Y entonces recordé el porqué siempre pensé que Kakashi era alguien misterioso… Nunca respondía claramente lo que le preguntaban. Definitivamente si era misterioso.

La música cambio y comenzó la salsa. – **¿Bailas?** – Le pregunté estirando mi mano hacia él.

**- ¿Con usted señorita? **– Me miró con una sonrisa – **Claro.** – Dijo tomando de mi mano y dirigiéndose conmigo a la pista de baile.

**- Ah! Espera** – Dije corriendo hacia la silla en la que minutos antes estaba sentada y dejando mi gabardina. – **Está haciendo un poco de calor.** – Dije al ver la mirada muda de él cuando llegue a su lado con una sonrisa. De lo que no me di cuenta en ese momento fue de que la mayoría de los presentes quedaron con cara de embobados cuando me vieron caminar en vestido. Según Kurenai robaría más de una mirada si llevaba ese vestido, _cosa que realmente no me importaba mucho_, y además se me remarcaría muy bien el cuerpo. Pero si supe que más de uno sintió envidia por mi, _hasta ese momento_, acompañante de la noche Hatake Kakashi.

El shinobi no dijo palabra cuando llegue a su lado, solo asintió con la cabeza y me tomo de la mano hasta llevarme al centro de la pista de baile. Las demás parejas nos observaban sin decir nada y se escuchaba un par de murmullos a lo lejos de los cuales a ninguno prestamos la mínima atención.

Y comencé a bailar salsa, algo un poco difícil para mí, pero Kakashi me guiaba perfectamente.

Kakashi como buen caballero posaba su mano libre, únicamente en mi cintura y de vez en cuando delicadamente sobre mi espalda, pues la otra estaba tomada de mi mano.

**- Por ****cierto** – Dijo Kakashi acercándome un poco a él – **Te ves muy bien en vestido y ese está muy bonito** – Luego me separo de él y me dio un par de vueltas en la pista.

**- Gracias** – Le respondí cuando me volvió a acercar a él. Nadie me había hecho comentario alguno de mi atuendo desde que me quite la gabardina, hasta pensé que no se veía tan bien como me había dicho Kurenai.

Canciones y canciones pasaron, Kakashi y yo continuamos bailando hasta que llegamos a un bolero. La situación se puso un poco incómoda. Y no porque alguno ignorara como bailar o porque no quisiéramos bailarlo juntos, sino porque apenas comenzó la canción, Gai llegó a pedir mi mano para la pieza.

**- Señorita Mitarashi, hoy se ve encantadora, ¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?**

Kakashi solo vio a Gai y luego volvió la mirada a mí en busca de una respuesta.

Yo los veía a los dos. _¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Un ¡no!, por supuesto… Pero, ¿Por qué era tan fácil pensarlo y tan difícil decirlo? Antes le había prometido que bailaría con él._

**- Claro Gai** – Dije con demasiado entusiasmo y sin pensar, _¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!_ Kakashi comprendió y se fue a sentar, pero ni cerca del asiento en el que estaba la gabardina, en realidad se fue a la mesa con Ibiki, saludó y sacó su libro.

La mirada que Kakashi puso al escuchar la respuesta que di, fue increíble… Podría jurar que eran ¿celos? - _Pero, he bailado con el toda la noche, por una pieza con Gai no morirá… ¿o sí?_ – Me cuestionaba mentalmente mientras bailaba con el ninja de traje verde. A decir verdad Gai bailaba muy bien, pero yo estaba convencida que jamás bailaría como Kakashi – _Él no podría estar enojado_ – Pensaba y trataba de convencerme – _Sólo fue a leer mientras pasaba la pieza, solo eso. Deja de alucinar mujer.__** – **_Me seguía hablando a mí misma.

Termino la canción y agradecí el baile a Gai junto a una sonrisa, él se fue encantado de la pista. Busque con la mirada a Kakashi, comenzó a sonar de nuevo una salsa… Y él solo cambio de página a su libro para seguir leyendo.

**- Anko, ¿bailarías conmigo?** – Escuché a mis espaldas, una voz que me desvió un poco los pensamientos.

**- ¿Por qué no Genma?** – Respondí con la mirada un poco perdida mientras me daba vuelta y tomaba su mano, para luego sonreírle.

Comencé a bailar así, pues con Genma, era un shinobi que bailaba muy bien, yo entre cada vuelta buscaba con la mirada a Kakashi, el continuaba leyendo. Pero de un momento el ya no estaba _**¿Se habría ido?**_ Bueno… si eso es lo que quería, bien por él; o tal vez tenía algo más que hacer.

Sin darme cuenta terminó la canción. – **Bailas muy bien Anko** – Me dijo Genma – **Gracias, tú igual** – Respondí con una sonrisa para luego alejarme de él e ir por mi gabardina. De repente comenzó a hacer frío otra vez.

Cuando me la puse recordé mi ya olvidado plan. Busqué con la mirada y encontré a Tsunade-sama con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, cayéndose de su silla con una preocupada Shizune ayudándola a levantarse. Además no había ni rastro de Kurenai o Asuma. Miré el reloj, eran la una de la madrugada. _¡Vaya!_– Me dije – _Y yo que planeaba irme a las nueve._

El tiempo paso volando, el baile era realmente adictivo, y más si se tiene una pareja con la que disfrutes estar. Pero sin más, era hora de irse. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Kakashi, pero no lo vi por ningún lado… Así que me despedí de Shizune, de la Hokage, de Jiraiya-sama, de Gai, de Genma, y de otros Jonnin que encontré de camino.

Finalmente salí de aquel bar y me fui caminando a mi casa.

Tal vez estaba distraída, tal vez tenía mucho frío, o tal vez el sueño estaba paralizando mis sentidos. Lo que sí sé es que pase por alto una presencia cerca de mí hasta que escuché su voz detrás de mi cuello.

**- ¿Qué son esos modales?** – Preguntó la voz - **¿Acaso te irías de la fiesta sin despedirte de tu pareja de baile?**

**- Hatake… Pensé que te habías ido antes que yo. **– Le respondí bastante sorprendida.

**- No, estaba afuera tomando un poco de aire cuando de repente te vi salir. Qué raro que no sintieras mi presencia cuando te comencé a seguir. **– Me respondió sin ninguna expresión en particular sobre su rostro o su voz.

**- Supongo que es el sueño, o tal vez el frío… Tenía la guardia baja, no creo que nadie de la aldea me atacase camino a mi casa a la una de la madrugada.**– Respondí como si la situación no me importara demasiado.

**- Sí yo fuera un ninja de alguna aldea enemiga ya tendría tu cabeza entres mis brazos.**– Me dijo desafiante.

**- Qué bueno que no lo eres.** – Respondí de igual manera mientras seguía mi camino. Su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

**- ¿****Te acompaño a tu casa? No queremos darle oportunidad a un ninja enemigo de tomar tu cabeza. **– Dijo en tono de broma.

Reí un poco al comentario – **No creo que suceda, pero gracias por la preocupación** – Hice una pequeña pausa para mirarlo a los ojos – **Mi apartamento queda cerca, además no quiero que te molestes…**

**- Para mí sería un honor…** – Se acerco un poco a mi – **…En lugar de una molestia…**

**- Bien** – Dije dándome la vuelta – **Si quieres me puedes acompañar** – Respondí mientras seguía caminando.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi apartamento. Kakashi estaba justo a mi lado, y de vez en cuando lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo solo para darme cuenta de que el estaba muy concentrado en el camino, probablemente alerta a algún peligro, cosa que debí de estar haciendo yo en lugar de admirar su bien formado cuerpo. Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en lo sucedido aquella noche, definitivamente si Kakashi no me hubiera sacado a bailar, hubiera pasado la velada aburrida en casa; probablemente comiendo dangos.

Llegamos al edificio y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento, Kakashi aún estaba a mi lado. Saqué las llaves y lentamente abrí la puerta, entré y luego me di media vuelta para ver a Kakashi de pie, fuera de mi casa y frente a mi puerta, mirándome a los ojos con su único ojo visible.

**- Gracias por esta noche****; fue muy especial para mí, Hatake **– Le dije sinceramente –

**- El placer fue todo mío Anko, no todos los días bailas con una de las Kunoichi más atractivas de la aldea.**– Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis pómulos luego del último comentario, lo más que pude hacer fue dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, para después verlo caminar lentamente a su casa. – **Ehmm… Kakashi** – Llamé mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior –

**- ¿Sí?** – Pregunto como respuesta a mi llamado –

**- Hace un poco de frío y tu casa queda del otro lado de la Aldea…** - Hice una breve pausa, _¿De verdad estaba diciendo lo que escuchaba salir de mis labios?_- **¿Te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? **– Kakashi solo me miro incrédulo – **Digo, solo para evitar que te enfermes o algo… Pero si no quieres entenderé** – Dije luego de un incomodo silencio –

Se acerco a mí despacio, y cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron separados por insignificantes milímetros pude notar una leve sonrisa remarcada en su máscara – **Claro que me gustaría **– Respondió suavemente –

**- Bien** – Dije sonriendo y haciéndome un poco para atrás permitiendo que el entrara a mi casa.

Él solo entro sin dejar de verme a los ojos cerrando suavemente la puerta.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -15/Jun/2012 ~ 1****:00 pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- Entonces… ¿Así fue como paso?** – Pregunto una muchacha de ojos marrones y de cabello largo y plateado que jugaba peligrosamente con un kunai. – **¿Así fue como se enamoraron ustedes?**

**- Podría decirse… **- Dijo la mujer abrazando la cabeza de la adolescente que estaba acostada sobre su cama y quitándole el kunai para guardarlo en su bolsillo – **Podría decirse que esa noche fue el comienzo de algo… especial para ambos.**

**- ¿Y porque lo invitaste a dormir en tu casa mami?** – Dijo la chiquilla con sonrisa pícara.

**- Son cosas de personas mayores Kasumi** – Respondió fingiendo un enojo por tantas preguntas –

**- Pero no fue nada malo, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Nada malo?**

**- No paso nada malo esa noche… ¿o sí?**

**- No…** - Respondió un poco dudosa – **Y a todo esto, ¿porque tantas preguntas?**

**- Por nada… Pero como no es nada malo, cuando yo tenga un apartamento invitare a todos mis amigos para que no se resfríen** – Dijo para luego soltar una carcajada –

**- Eso sobre mi cadáver** – Dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados entrando a la habitación de su hija adolescente, de 16 años.

**- Pero papá, mami**** dijo que no era nada malo.**

**- Pues sí, estuvo muy mal, muy muy muy mal… Tú no debes hacer lo que hizo tu mama nunca**. – Dijo mirándola represivamente.

**- Bien pap****á** – Respondió la muchacha agachando la cabeza. Se levanto de su cama para salir de su habitación – **Pero debes admitir, que de no haber estado "calentándose" por el frío de esa noche, yo no estaría aquí** – Dijo para luego salir riendo y corriendo de su habitación. Dejando a Kakashi con un mal sabor de boca por no saber que responder.

**- Esa pequeña… ****¡Que mal la has educado Kakashi!** – Dijo Anko riendo a carcajadas por el último comentario.

**- Pero mira a quien salió… Esas carcajadas ****solo me recuerdan a una persona. **– Dijo Kakashi sentándose en la cama de Kasumi, y haciendo que su esposa se sentara sobre sus piernas.

**- ¿A sí****? ¿A quién?** – Pregunto la peli purpura pasando sus largos dedos por la espalda del shinobi.

**- A l****a mujer de la cual me enamore…** - Dijo mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios, seguido de otro y otro beso… -

Fin ^^

* * *

Fue un ataque de inspiración… Espero les guste ^^

Agradecería mucho que dejaran un review con su comentario =P

Lalalalala… gracias por leer ^o^

Salu2!!~~

Isi-san.


End file.
